


lace

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Lingerie, M/M, cis male reader, male reader - Freeform, poly bowers gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: requested by anonymous on tumblr: Poly Bowers gang finding out that the male reader wears lingerie all the time under his clothes





	1. one

Another day, another wrestling match in Patrick’s garage. Your sister once teased you, saying boys only tussled with each other because they weren’t allowed to touch each other any other way. You wanted to tell her that you touched your boys plenty behind closed doors, but god knew she wasn’t ready for that bombshell.

 

Besides, you’d only run with these guys for a little while now. Things weren’t serious, but you weren’t sure how long they would last.

 

Henry had you in a headlock.

 

“Say uncle,” he said.

 

“Fuck you,” you laughed. You were pretty far from finished.

 

Vic tackled you both, ending up with his knees on either side of your hips.

 

“Say it,” he said, one hand on your chest.

 

“Jesus, fine. Uncle,” you gasped.

 

He grinned, then rolled off of you.

 

A moment later, Patrick, who was sitting on the couch, watching all of this with a lazy gaze from the couch, spoke up.

 

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing at you.

 

You didn’t have to look to know what he was talking about. You pulled your shirt down until it covered your hips, pretending like nothing was out of place.

 

Then, you made the mistake of saying, “nothing.”

 

He advanced on you, stalking up to you like you were prey.

 

“Not nothing,” he said, and then he pulled up your shirt again.

 

You pushed at his hands, but he had surprised you, and was just a little bit stronger than you. You tried to crawl backwards away from him, but Henry was behind you, keeping you in place.

 

Henry looked at you, his eyebrows coming together when he saw what Patrick was talking about.

 

Peeking out from just above the waistband of your jeans was a strip of black lace. For just a moment, you cursed your luck. This wasn’t even one of your nicer pairs of underwear, and of course, you had to be wearing it today.

 

“What — the _fuck_ — are you wearing?” asked Henry.

 

“I told you,” you said, “it’s nothing.”

 

“Like hell,” he said.

 

And with his words, all hell broke loose. He pulled your arms behind your back and Patrick’s hands went to the front of your pants, unbuttoning and zipping them in the blink of an eye. Vic helped him pull them down until it was just you, your lacey underwear, and the rest of your world looking on.

 

Patrick yanked you to your feet, and you stood in the middle of them, your hands over your face. You swallowed, hard.

 

Patrick whistled, long and low.

 

“Damn. You wear this shit all the time, or is today our lucky day?” asked Henry.

 

You didn’t want to answer. You wanted to run away and never look back. You wanted to sink into the earth like a puddle. You wanted to die.

 

“All the time,” you answered.

 

Of course, they wouldn’t know that. Things had never gone that far between any of you, not far enough for you to take your pants off and lay one of your sweetest secrets completely bare.

 

You put your hands down, but still refused to look at any of them, to see their faces. They probably all thought you were a freak.

 

“Why?” asked Belch.

 

“’Cause. I dunno. Feels good,” you said.

 

And it wasn’t a lie. They were more comfortable than any of your boxers, but they also made you feel good. You were always a little more confident, knowing something special was under your clothes.

 

“You feel pretty, baby?” Patrick cooed.

 

You cringed. God, you wanted to die. It just wasn’t fair.

 

Then, he surprised you by slapping your ass.

 

“Answer me,” he growled.

 

You finally looked at him, surprised at what you found. He wasn’t totally making fun of you. His eyes were on you, and he looked like he wanted to eat you alive.

 

“Yeah. They — they make me feel pretty,” you said.

 

“Sure look pretty,” said Vic.

 

You looked down at him as he reached out, almost reverently, and touched the lace wrapped around your hips. The touch was so soft you almost couldn’t feel it.

 

“Really?” you whispered.

 

“Uh huh,” he said, nodding.

 

You blushed.

 

Okay, so maybe this was turning out all right.

 

“You really wear that shit all the time?” asked Henry, his voice rough.

 

You nodded.

 

“Then why the fuck haven’t I seen it?”

 

“I — I thought you’d make fun of me,” you said, uneasy.

 

“Oh, don’t think we won’t,” said Patrick. “You’re wearing girl’s underwear, you little freak.”

 

“Fuck you,” you said, finally reaching down to pull your pants back up.

 

Vic stopped you.

 

“Don’t,” he said. “He’s just being an asshole ‘cause he doesn’t know what else to do.”

 

“I know,” you said, still pulling against his hand. “Doesn’t mean I have to put up with it.”

 

“So ignore him. I do it all the time.”

 

Patrick flipped him off, his eyes narrow.

 

“So what, you gonna do something, or can I put my pants back on?” you asked.

 

You didn’t mean it as an invitation.

 

But it was Vic, so that’s how he took it.

 

“I can blow you if you want,” he said.

 

You laughed, breathless. “What, with everyone watching?”

 

He looked at Belch, then at Henry. You noticed him leave Patrick out.

 

“You guys don’t mind, do you?”

 

Henry got up, then sat on the couch so he could have a better view of the two of you. He stretched his legs out, and Patrick went over, sitting so Henry’s legs were over his lap. Belch stayed in the chair he’d been in all along, but leaned forward, watching closely.

 

“Guess not,” you muttered.

 

Vic was still kneeling at your feet, looking up at you with something like wonder in his eyes.

 

“What’s up?” you asked, smoothing his hair.

 

“I just didn’t know. How the fuck can a guy look that good in lace?”

 

You blushed again, but this time, you were grateful, feeling lucky that at least one of them seemed to understand.

 

He nosed at the front of your panties, then licked a stripe from your balls all the way up to the waist. You sighed.

 

“You look so pretty,” he murmured against your half-hard cock. “Can I take them off you?”

 

You nodded, speechless. You’d had no idea that he’d like them so much, or you would have shown them to him ages ago.

 

He hooked two fingers into the waistband of your panties, slowly pulling them down until your cock was totally exposed. He didn’t take them all the way off, letting them sort of hang, half on.

 

Then he wrapped a hand around you, licking at the head of your cock, his hand slowly stroking the base. He took you into his mouth, humming, the vibrations shooting straight into your core. You ran a hand through his hair, smiling down at him.

 

“You really like them, babe?” you asked. “You want me to wear panties for you all the time?”

 

He nodded, then took you to the base, his nose pressed against your stomach. You moaned, fisting your hand in his hair, trying not to fuck into his mouth.

 

But he seemed to have no problems taking all of you. You pulled your hips away from him, until only the head of your cock was between his lips.

 

“I wanna fuck your face,” you said. “That okay, babe?”

 

He nodded. “Whatever you want to do, it’s okay.”

 

You smiled. Sometimes he could be so submissive that it killed you. Other times, it went straight to your dick and stayed there.

 

“Okay,” you said. “Open up.”

 

You put your cock into his mouth.

 

“Ready?” you asked.

 

He just smiled at you.

 

You slowly pushed in, then grabbed his hair. You fucked into his mouth, pulled out, pushed in until you got a good rhythm going.

 

It wasn’t long until you were ready to come.

 

And you did, Vic’s nose pressed up against you, him swallowing every last bit.

 

He pulled off of you, and put your panties back, carefully tucking you into them.

 

Then he stood up and kissed you, all tongue.

 

When you finally looked over at Henry and Patrick, they were all over each other. Patrick had Henry’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard.

 

You jumped when you felt arms wrap around you from behind.

 

“My turn next,” he said in your ear.

 

“Okay,” you breathed.

 

“By the way,” said Vic, “do you have a pair you think’d fit me?”

 

Belch groaned. “Now that, I wanna see.”

 

“Yeah?” you asked.

 

“Mm. Two of my boys, together, in lace? I’d have to take a picture, too.”

 

You blushed even harder, something that before you’d thought was impossible.

 

“Okay,” you said, again.

 

You felt like the luckiest man on earth.

 

And you probably were.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic gets a pair of his own panties, and Belch takes some pictures

You stood in your room, the boys here and there. Patrick was sprawled across your bed, Henry leaned on your desk, and Belch stood next to you and Vic, where you were digging through a bag you had pulled from the back of one of your dresser drawers.

 

“Oh, blue,” said Vic, excited.

 

“You want them, they’re yours,” you replied.

 

“Just these, though, I don’t want to steal all of them,” he said, holding up the pair of panties he had just picked out. They were simple, sky blue, with lace at the legs and the waist. There was a bow at the front, and he picked at it.

 

“Don’t like the bow?” you asked.

 

“Not really.”

 

“You can cut it off,” you said. “Henry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You got your knife on you?”

 

He grunted a yes.

 

“C’mere and cut this off, then,” you said, gesturing to the offending bow.

 

He came over, pressing the button on his switchblade, popping it open. He made short work of it, gentle enough that nothing besides the bow was cut up.

 

“Thanks, babe,” said Vic, pecking Henry on the cheek.

 

“These are yours, now?” he asked Vic.

 

“Yup. You like them?”

 

“Sure, baby. You like ‘em, I like ‘em.”

 

Vic grinned. “Okay.”

 

You kept digging through the bag, setting it on the bed between Patrick’s feet. You found what you were looking for, holding them out to Vic.

 

“Try these on, too,” you said.

 

“What are — oh. Huh.”

 

They were thigh high stockings, with a thick band of lace on top.

 

“They don’t fit me,” you said.

 

“You stole the wrong size of socks?” laughed Patrick.

 

“Listen, it’s harder when it’s in women’s sizes,” you defended yourself. “It’s not like I can stand there forever, thinking.”

 

“So tell the ladies in the shop that you’re buying for your girlfriend,” said Belch.

 

“Then I would actually have to buy them,” you pointed out.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Vic was stripping behind you, getting little catcalls from the other guys. He slipped on the pair of blue panties. Then, he went to put on the stockings, and Belch cleared his throat.

 

“Hey, baby?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Put your foot on the bed, and kinda, just roll it up,” said Belch, lifting his disposable camera to his eye.

 

Vic grinned, and did what he was told. Belch snapped a picture, smiling.

 

“Perfect,” he said.

 

The stockings fit Vic great, and you were glad you’d found someone else to wear them. You’d looked ridiculous in them, just a little bit too big and tall.

 

You took Vic into your arms, giving him a short peck on the lips.

 

“You look amazing, baby,” you said.

 

He smiled up at you, almost demure.

 

“I feel… good. Pretty,” he said.

 

“Sure look pretty,” said Henry, watching the two of you.

 

Patrick flicked his lighter on and off, clearly wanting to be included.

 

You dug further into the bag, then pulled out your two favorite pairs of panties.

 

“Patrick,” you said.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Black or purple?”

 

“Lemme see ‘em,” he said, and you handed them to him.

 

He held them up, then grinned, wide and toothy.

 

“Purple,” he said, throwing that pair to you, and holding onto the other, tucking it into his front pocket.

 

“You’re not keeping that,” you groaned, pointing at him. “That’s my favorite, and I was gonna wear it tomorrow.”

 

“So wear nothing until I can put them on you,” he said, shrugging. Like it was no big deal.

 

You narrowed your eyes. “You better not forget them. I’m not going commando just ‘cause you’re stupid.”

 

“I won’t forget, sugar. Trust me,” he said. You knew he was telling the truth by the fire in his eyes.

 

“Okay,” you murmured.

 

You put the bag of your lingerie away, tucking it safely under layers of pants in your bottom drawer. Then you stripped, pulling your plain underwear off last. Patrick whistled at you, and you willed yourself not to blush. You wanted to get used to this, to them knowing, to them loving it, but sometimes it still seemed so surreal.

 

The pair Patrick had picked was almost all lace, with a panel of satin in the front, covering your cock. You knew you looked good.

 

“Turn around,” said Belch, and you turned your back to him, slowly pulling up your panties.

 

“Now… kinda look at me over your shoulder,” he said. You did, sending him a sly smile, biting your lip.

 

“That’s great, sweetheart. Hold it like that for a second,” he said, coming closer. He took the picture.

 

Then, you posed again, putting one hand on the back of your head, your smile bigger.

 

He sighed a little, and took another picture.

 

“You love this,” he said.

 

“Mm hm,” you said, turning to face him, to kiss him. “I like it when people think I’m hot.”

 

“You should,” Vic said. “You deserve it.”

 

“Well, so do you. I mean, look at you,” you said, going over to him, and taking his hands, looking him up and down.

 

He looked even better than you did — but maybe it was just that he had a whole look with the stockings, and you just had your panties —

 

Wait. No you didn’t.

 

You went back to your dresser drawers, frantically digging around in your sock drawer until you found that pair of red socks that was way too small for you, had been for years. You pulled from the center of it a simple garter, black ribbon and elastic with a tiny bow on the front.

 

Then you went back to the foot of the bed, propping one foot on it, pulling the garter on slowly. Belch took another picture, silent as he watched.

 

Vic came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. He laid his head on your back, and you picked up one of his hands, kissing the knuckles.

 

“I love it,” he said.

 

“Mm?”

 

“Yeah,” said Henry. “It’s real pretty.”

 

“Henry, you want a picture with them?” Belch asked.

 

Henry thought for a moment.

 

“Well, what the hell,” he said, then he went to stand between you.

 

You posed on either side of him, your arms wrapped around him. You leaned up to kiss his cheek, and Vic mirrored you. Henry looked more proud than you’d ever seen him be. Belch snapped the picture.

 

“I want a picture with the sluts,” said Patrick.

 

You shot him a look that should have killed him.

 

“Just ‘cause I look like a slut doesn’t mean I am one,” you said.

 

“You’re fucking all of us,” he pointed out. “You’re kinda a slut, sweetheart. Sorry to break it to you.”

 

You had to agree with that. You were, officially, fucking all of them. Though Vic was special, your partner in crime.

 

“Well, fine, stand up.”

 

“Uh uh. C’mere,” he said, holding out both arms for you.

 

You looked at Vic. He was having no second thoughts, already crawling up the bed to lay in Patrick’s embrace. You followed him, slinging one leg over Patrick’s so that your knee rubbed against his crotch. His breath caught, and you knew he felt it.

 

You looked over at Vic and found him staring at you. He took your face into his hands and kissed you, hard. Belch took a picture, and you moaned into Vic’s mouth, his tongue sliding in easily.

 

Patrick’s hands slid down and gripped your asses, gaining a yelp from Vic. You chuckled against his lips.

 

“Look at you two,” said Patrick. “All dressed up like little whores for your boyfriends.”

 

You pulled away from Vic, sitting up.

 

“Boyfriends?”

 

“Well, yeah,” said Vic. “You didn’t think you just… weren’t ours, did you?”

 

“No, I —” you covered your face with your hands, embarrassed that you hadn’t put two and two together. “I have four boyfriends.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” said Henry. “C’mere.”

 

He helped you off the bed, and as soon as you were gone, Vic laid down back on top of Patrick, kissing him deeply. Then they split to watch you.

 

“What do you want, baby?” Henry asked you. “’Cause I want you to take those pretty panties off Vic and blow him until he can’t breathe.”

 

You covered your face again, a little overwhelmed and for some reason, bashful. You got like this sometimes. You didn’t know why.

 

“Let him breathe for a second, Hank,” said Belch. “C’mere, baby, c’mere.”

 

You went to him, sitting on his lap at the chair of your desk.

 

You tucked your head under his chin and took a deep breath.

 

“I have four boyfriends,” you repeated, still not believing it.

 

“Yeah,” he said. “And we like you a lot.”

 

“I like you all, too. I’m just… four. Four is a lot of boyfriends.”

 

“Too much?”

 

“No, I couldn’t — I don’t want just one of you, just. I need to get used to it. Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

 

“You know now,” pointed out Patrick, a little impatient.

 

“We didn’t tell you ‘cause we thought you knew,” said Vic, coming over to stand next to you and Belch, playing with your hair.

 

“I — tell me when something big like that happens, next time, okay?” you whispered.

 

“Okay,” he said. “Now, you wanna blow me, or not?”

 

You smiled, still feeling shy. “You want that, baby?”

 

You stood up, advancing on him. “You want me to blow you while our boyfriends watch us?”

 

He nodded. “God, yeah.”

 

You got down on your knees, holding Vic by the hips, and heard Belch snap a picture.

 

“You better not take any pictures of me blowing him,” you said.

 

“Aw, why not, baby?”

 

“I don’t want anyone else to see it,” you said. “Our baby in my panties? That isn’t for anyone but us.”

 

Belch groaned. “You’re right. Let’s keep this between us, then.”

 

“God, where are you even gonna get these developed?” Henry asked.

 

“Bangor. No one knows us there,” said Belch.

 

Then he motioned for you to go ahead, putting down the camera.

 

You nosed at the front of Vic’s panties, just breathing him in. Then, you slowly slid them down his hips, licking at the tip of his cock as soon as it was exposed. He was already half hard, and you smiled up at him.

 

“You get off on wearing my panties, babe?” you asked.

 

He smiled back at you, running his hand through your hair.

 

“Mm hm. I feel so pretty, looking like you.”

 

“You look so pretty, babe. I can’t believe how lucky I am,” you said.

 

Then you took his cock into his mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. He moaned, soft.

 

You pumped the base with your hand, grabbing his ass with the other as you did. He jumped a little bit, then relaxed into your touch, both of his hands now in your hair.

 

“Yeah, baby,” he groaned. “Suck my cock.”

 

You took all of him into your mouth, pushing your gag reflex out of the way to do it. You bobbed your head up and down on him, hollowing out your cheeks as you did.

 

He held you hair hard as he fucked into your mouth, slowly. You choked just a little bit, tears forming in your mouth.

 

He pulled out. “You okay, baby? Want me to stop?”

 

You shook your head, sticking out your tongue to lick him.

 

“I’m fine. Please fuck my mouth if you want to,” you said, trying to imitate how submissive he could be.

 

He grinned at you. “Well, that sounds good to me,” he said, then he began fucking your mouth, fast and hard.

 

You moaned around him, thanking god that you got to do this. That you got to have a dick in your mouth just about whenever you wanted one.

 

You jumped a little bit when you felt someone kneeling behind you. You pulled off of Vic long enough to look over your shoulder. It was Patrick, feeling you up, sliding one hand up your ass, the other on your shoulder, smoothing down to your arm.

 

“You didn’t know you belong to us,” he said. “We gotta change that.”

 

Then he bit down, hard, onto the space just between your shoulder and neck. Belch came around and took a picture of that, making sure to keep Vic out of the shot.

 

You took Vic into your mouth again, pumping him with one hand for just a moment before he took hold of your head and began fucking your mouth again, harder and faster than before.

 

It was only a minute or two before he was ready to come. You pulled off of him, motioning for him to come on your face.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, baby. Paint me up,” you said.

 

Patrick growled in your ear, reaching around to palm at your cock.

 

Vic came on your face in stripes, some of it getting into your open mouth. You swallowed it without thought.

 

“Good, baby. You’re doing so good,” said Belch. He took a picture of your come-covered face before picking up a dirty t-shirt you had laying on the ground, wiping you off.

 

You reached up and tucked Vic back into the panties that were now, officially, his.

 

“Do I really look pretty?” he asked.

 

“So pretty I wanna hide you from everyone and keep you for myself,” you said. “Well, except for our boys.”

 

Patrick pulled you into his lap, and you went with a yelp. He slid one hand into your panties, slowly stroking you.

 

“Henry, c’mere,” he said.

 

Henry came over and kneeled in front of the both of you. He seemed to know what Patrick wanted without him having to say it, and set to making a hickey on the other side of your neck. Vic got on his knees and crawled over to you, sucking on your collarbone.

 

Before he joined all of you, Belch snapped a picture of you, your head thrown back over Patrick’s shoulder as he, Vic, and Henry sucked at your skin.

 

You came with Patrick’s hand on your cock and all your boyfriends’ mouths on you.

 

—

 

“Got ‘em?” asked Henry.

 

“Yup,” said Belch, waving the little envelope in front of all of you, getting into the car. Then he opened it out, pulling out the pictures. Slowly, one by one, he passed them around the car, and they ended up in your hands last.

 

They were all there, and more you didn’t know he’d taken.

 

There was Vic putting on the stockings, you pulling your panties on, smiling over your shoulder. You and Vic kissing Henry, you and Vic laying down with Patrick. Your come-covered face. Patrick, Vic, and you, with your head thrown back.

 

But there were also pictures of you all at the quarry; Vic holding Belch’s cat; a sliver of lace sticking out of the waistband of your pants. Belch grinning at the camera with Henry and Patrick wrestling in the background.

 

This was you, all of you, and you didn’t want to split up the pictures between you, though you knew you’d have to. Some of them had copies, and others didn’t.

 

But one of them was a group picture of all of you, leaning up against the Trans Am, taken by a kind stranger at your request.

 

“Can I have this one?” you asked Belch. They were his pictures, after all.

 

“Which one?”

 

You held it out so he could see it.

 

“Yeah, sure,” he said.

 

“No one else wants it?” you asked.

 

“Hey, if you want proof that you have boyfriends, you can have it,” Patrick said.

 

“Okay.”

 

You smiled, more happy than you knew how to express.

 

You really loved these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
